


3am

by moonstonesandfireworks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Childhood Trauma, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Protective Remus Lupin, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sick Sirius Black, Sickfic, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstonesandfireworks/pseuds/moonstonesandfireworks
Summary: Sirius is sick and is cared for by Remus. TW - mild descriptions of childhood trauma
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't fantastic but I hope you enjoy! <3

3am  
Sirius sat stiffly on the cool stone floor of the bathroom, knees drawn up to his chest, head resting on bony knees. His dark hair fell in sweaty folds over his legs, fluttering gently as he shifted uncomfortably. He felt as if an invisible fist was clenching his abdomen, twisting and pulling at his stomach, making it churn uncomfortably. He’d been camped out here for over half an hour now, certain he was about to lose his dinner at any moment despite the fact it was yet to make an appearance. He’d left the door ajar; soft light was spilling out into the dormitory and he could just make out the lumpy shapes of his 3 friends sleeping quietly, completely unaware of his plight in the next room. He reached for his wand to close the door, determined to not let anyone else lose sleep that night.

Remus woke to a missing spot in the next bed over from him. He half expected Sirius to emerge beside him, ready to crawl in with him after a nightmare or inability to sleep. His eyes scanned the room and located a chink of light coming from under the bathroom door. He smiled to himself, knowing he’d be able to drag Sirius into his bed on his way out for a midnight cuddle. Sirius however, failed to emerge from the bathroom for another ten minutes, and Remus, fearing another late night panic attack he’d unfortunately had to get used to tackling, eased himself off the bed and padded over to the bathroom door to investigate 

‘Pads, are you okay in there?’ He whispered through the heavy oak, not expecting much of a reply. He slipped his wand out of his pyjama pockets and tapped the lock gently, muttering alohomora under his breath and quietly opening the door. Sirius was sat slumped like a rag doll in front of the toilet, head in his hands. Upon hearing the door open, his head snapped up, but quickly relaxed when he clocked Remus standing barefoot in the doorframe. ‘Hi Re’ he croaked, sinking his head back into his hands and readjusting on the cold stone floor as Remus knelt down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gently pulling him into a sideways hug. ‘What’s wrong pads?’ Remus whispered, burying his nose into Sirius’ curls, catching the scent of his peppermint shampoo as he grazed his arm up and down Sirius’ shoulders gently. ‘It’s okay, I’m just sick, you can go back to bed, I’m used to dealing with it by myself. Back at home...’ Remus cut him off, sitting Sirius up to look at him properly. ‘Hey, none of that, I don’t know what you mum told you but you deserve to be looked after if you’re not feeling well. I’m here because I love you and I’m worried about you.’ Remus smiled reassuringly at Sirius, brushing a sweaty curl off his forehead and starting with concern as his fingers made contact with his forehead. He cupped his clammy cheeks with both hands and felt his forehead with the back of his hand. ‘Blimey Pads, you’re cooking’ He murmured, reaching for his wand and taking his temperature. ’39, that’s really high, no wonder you feel rubbish’ he soothed, pulling his boyfriend into a bear hug. ’Shall I go and get Madame Pomfrey? I bet she’ll have something to help you feel better’. Sirius shook his head violently in response, he hated being looked after at the best of times, let alone in the hospital wing. Remus, expecting this response, nodded understandingly; ‘okay, I’ll do the best I can. How about we get that fever sorted first.’ Sirius nodded against his shoulder, shivering against Remus’s warm frame, muscles convulsing. All he wanted was to climb into bed and sleep for a hundred years. 

Remus drew back, asking gently if he was cold, to which Sirius replied with the soft nod of the head. Remus reached for his wand once more, summoning a blanket, goblet and a hair bobble as an apparent afterthought, piecing together Sirius’ non- verbal communications as to why they were huddled on the bathroom floor at quarter past three on a Sunday morning. He stood up and draped the blanket over Sirius’s shoulders, before filling the goblet with water from his wand and handing it to his boyfriend who gripped it with two hands, gulping it down as if his life depended on it. ‘Hey easy pads, don’t want you to hurl’ he said with a wry smile, planting a kiss on his head. ‘I would argue it’s pretty inevitable’ he replied, the ghost of his usual suave smile dancing across his lips. Remus smiled and reached into the bathroom cabinet, pulling out a flannel. He ran it under the cold tap and rested it gently on Sirius’ burning forehead, wincing as his body shuddered under his touch. ‘Sorry my darling, just got to cool you off a bit okay.’ Sirius nodded minutely, dragging the blanket closer around his shoulders as he allowed Remus to sponge his forehead. They sat there for a while in silence, awkwardly hunched up together, Sirius not needing to communicate his gratitude, in the same way Moony didn’t need to communicate his concern. 

‘Can you tell me what else you’re feeling?’ Remus murmured. ‘Really fucking sick, sore throat, headache.’ Remus rubbed his shoulders concernedly. ‘Sounds like a flu bug, how about we get you back into bed, I just think you’d be more comfortable there than on this hard floor’ he coaxed, placing a hand on his forehead again to check his temperature. Sirius shook his head violently; ‘No Re, I think me being sick is pretty much inescapable at this point and I don’t want to wake the others, James has the quidditch match.’ Remus knew there was no point in arguing, instead resigning himself to a long night camped out in the bathroom. 

They sat for another twenty minutes in silence, Remus leaning against the bath with his legs stretched out, Sirius curled up against him with his head resting in his lap, eyes closed. Remus was gently carding his fingers through Sirius’ hair, brushing curls out of his eyes and off his burning forehead and gently rubbing slow circles on his back, trying to ease him into the sleep his body desperately needed. Sirius’ face was slowly increasing in pallor, flushed spots on his cheeks standing out against his sickly grey complexion. Remus bought the flannel out periodically, smoothing it gently over Sirius’ face and neck in an attempt to cool his fever and bring him some relief. Just as he was considering asking if Sirius wanted to move back to bed again, Sirius jolted up and pitched his body towards the toilet, hanging his head over the bowl silently, his long hair dangling over his eyes. ‘Okay, it okay, it’s okay, shh’, Remus soothed, caught somewhat off guard by the sudden movement and sweeping Sirius’ hair back in one smooth motion to tie back loosely, bringing a hand down to rub his back. He could feel his boyfriend's muscles clenching under the loose fabric of his old Holyhead Harpies t-shirt and as if on cue, Sirius let out a weak gag. ‘You go Re, this is disgusting’, Sirius choked out in a strangled voice, turning his head away from the toilet minutely to face Remus; swiftly snapping it back and letting out another unproductive gag. ‘I’m staying Pads, you need me’ Remus said firmly, squeezing his shoulder as Sirius’ shoulders heaved and he was sick into the bowl. He coughed, retching, tears beginning to stream down his sweaty cheeks. ‘Well done sweetheart’ Remus whispered, rubbing slow figure of eights against his boyfriends back. Sirius was sick once more before subsiding into dry heaves, intermingled with rough sobs as Sirius struggled to get his breath back. Eventually, he sat back on his haunches, away from the toilet, and Remus, taking this as an indication that he was finished, reached forward to flush it. He pulled Sirius into a silent hug, holding him against his chest as he cried softly, stroking his hair with his free hand. Eventually, they pulled apart, Remus pushing the half-empty goblet of water into Sirius’ hands, ensuring he drank a few mouthfuls before letting him get up off the floor to brush his teeth, leaning against his moony for support. ‘Do you feel any better?’ Remus asked as they stood closely over the sink. ‘A bit’, Sirius mumbled, words catching around his toothbrush, ‘bloody exhausted though’. Remus chuckled, smiling at him fondly, ‘I’m not surprised, we’ve been up most of the morning.’ ‘Mn sorry moons, I shouldn’t have kept you up, it was selfish’. Remus reached for Sirius’ hand and squeezed it; ‘I’d wish you’d stop with all this not deserving to be looked after rubbish’, he scolded gently. ‘Whatever Walburga used to tell you Siri, it isn’t selfish to be looked after when you need looking after. I love you and that means loving you whatever the situation. Whether that’s helping you sneak toads into Severus’ pumpkin juice, writing your charms essays, snuggling up in the common room together with a book, sneaking into Slughorn’s detentions to keep you company, chasing you around the lake when you steal my wand or holding you hair back when you’re vomming everywhere, it’s part of the package and it’s what you get when you love someone as fiercely as I love you. You deserve that Sirius. You deserve to be loved.’ He looked up from the floor and met Sirius’ eyes, which were swimming with tears. ‘Oh come here’ he said, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ shivering frame, his voice breaking as he stumbled over the short words. ‘I love you’, Sirius whispered into Moony’s chest, gripping the front of his old knitted jumper as if Remus were about to disappear. ‘I love you too’, Remus choked out, ‘now let’s get you into bed, you must be freezing.’ Sirius nodded gently, shuffling out of the bathroom and into bed, leaving a space for Remus who slotted into his side, tangling their feet together and holding him close. 

Remus stayed awake long enough to watch Sirius’s breathing even out into slow motions as he fell into sleep. He was still shivering and deathly pale, but looked a lot more comfortable in Remus’ arms underneath the blankets. Remus traced over his sleeping form with his eyes as he watched, mapping out every freckle, dip and bump of his silhouette, absorbing the beauty of the man he had grown to love almost instinctively over the 6 years they’d spent at Hogwarts. Dappled moonlight illuminated the room, a translucent ring was forming around the base of the water glass on the bedside table; a dogeared book lay splayed open, abandoned halfway through. In that moment, Remus felt nothing but gratitude for the life the marauders had built for themselves at school. As he drifted off to sleep, body moulded around Sirius’, he was smiling, despite himself

He was jolted awake an hour later, however, by Sirius lunging for the bucket resting at arm’s length on the floor by the bed. Remus moved almost instinctively, grabbing his wand to draw the curtains around the bed and put up a silencing charm, knowing that the only thing that would make Sirius’ current predicament worse would be an audience of a sleep-deprived James and Peter. He sat cross-legged, pressed close to Sirius’ body, whose legs were dangling over the edge of the bed, bucket in his lap. He gagged and was instantly sick, his body fighting against itself as it expelled the water he had drunk just an hour before. Remus felt helpless, only able to rub his back and whisper soft words of comfort, waiting for the episode to subside. At last, Sirius’ head emerged from over the top of the bucket, face a pale grey-green, his dark eyes standing out against his chalky complexion. ‘I take it you’re still feeling sick then’, Remus murmured, taking the bucket from Sirius’ limp fingers and vanishing the contents, before enveloping Padfoot in a solid hug. ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about Moons’ Sirius joked, deadpan, a half-smile adorning his lips, ‘I feel fucking fantastic.’ Remus laughed, reaching up to push a sweaty strand of hair off of Sirius’ forehead. ‘You’re still boiling, I can feel the heat radiating off you from here’, Remus said softly, taking his temperature with his wand and wincing at the 39, displayed in a smoky halo around his boyfriend’s hair. ‘You’ve got it bad pads’. ‘Lucky me’ Sirius murmured, reaching for the goblet of water on the bedside table and taking a few tentative sips; ‘wonder how long it’ll be till I see this again’, he said smirking. ‘On his deathbed and he’s still cracking jokes’ Remus said, shaking his head and smiling at the same time. He reached for his watch and squinted in the half-dark, making out 5 am on the wide face. Sirius was already scooting back down the bed to go back to sleep and Remus followed suit, curling up around his boyfriend protectively and stroking his hair until they both fell into sleep.

Remus woke again at seven to an empty spot in the bed beside him. He cursed under his breath, wriggling out from under the blankets and padding across the dorm to the bathroom, where he assumed Sirius had taken refuge. James and Peter were still sleeping, but he could hear muffled sounds of other Gryffindors in the common room beneath them, going down to the great hall for an early breakfast. The room was bathed in the kind of light you’d expect from a crisp November morning, the heavy red curtains giving it a warm, almost luxurious quality. Remus tapped on the bathroom door gently, before opening it and slipping inside. Sirius was huddled over the toilet, he’d clearly just been sick and looked miserable. ‘Oh Pads’ Remus crooned, bending down to flush the toilet and rub his shoulders, ‘you okay?’ Sirius nodded softly, leaning away from the toilet, eyes closed, all hints of his previous jokey demeanour gone. ‘Why didn’t you use the bucket you dipstick’, Remus teased kindly, simultaneously cupping his cheeks and wincing at the fever he still felt radiating off his face. ‘Didn’t want to wake you’ Sirius mumbled, leaning into the cold touch and revelling at the sensation on his burning face. ‘Siri’ Remus sighed, kissing his temple softly; ‘always wake me, it’s what I’m here for’. They sat together for a few more moments in silence, Sirius leaning against his boyfriend as if he was about to topple over (which he probably was) before Remus insisted on getting Sirius back into bed (‘How many times do I have to tell you that you need sleep?). Snuggled up together in bed once more, Remus made the decision that he’d have to get Madame Pomfrey if Sirius was no better when he next woke. 

Sirius is woken to the sounds of James clattering around in his trunk, trying (and failing) to find his quidditch goggles. An arc of objects are flying over his shoulder as he tosses them out of the trunk, an old first-year potions book sails past Sirius’ face, barely missing his jaw. He catches it and throws it (albeit without his usual force) back at his best friend. ‘James, why the fuck have you kept a first-year potions book, last time I checked you were no longer eleven.’ He croaks out, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his forehead, which is throbbing. ‘Sorry didn’t mean to wake you Pads. I’ve lost my bloody goggles which is of course on the one day we’re playing in the sodding rain. I’m supposed to be at the warmup in ten minutes’. Sirius doesn’t respond, he doesn’t have the energy to concoct a sarcastic response and is unsure if it’d even be welcome, given James’ current stress levels. Peter chips in instead, ‘have you tried Accio?’ He’s sprawled out on his bed and is flicking through Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, a book he swears by but is yet to provide him with any results. ‘Obviously I’ve tried Accio, Wormtail, that would clearly have been my first port of call, I’m not completely thick you know.’ ‘Sure about that Prongs?’, Peter snorts, earning him a well-aimed sneakoscope to the head. ‘Look if I lend you mine will you shut up?’ Sirius mumbles from where he’s lying, eyes screwed up against the light. He feels dreadful and is mainly wondering where Moony has gotten to. James laughs, ‘Alright belladonna, sounds like a plan.’ Sirius swings his legs off the bed and has only taken two steps towards his trunk before he has to stop, grabbing onto the bedpost as he stumbles, suddenly lightheaded. Lights pop in front of his eyes, his vision going fuzzy. ‘You alright Pads?’ He hears James exclaim in a muffled voice, although everything feels muffled all of a sudden. ‘Lightheaded’ he manages to choke out, fingers white on the bedpost, eyes shut tightly. ‘Right umm, okay, sit down, head between your knees. Is that even right Wormtail? I can’t remember anything from that muggle first aid book Moony made us read.’ James is beside him now, lowering him to the floor, his warm hand heavy on his shoulder. Peter has no helpful suggestions about ‘muggle first aid’, so they let Sirius sit for a moment with his head dangling between his knees, his hair swinging into his eyes. For a second it looks like he’s going to be okay but a few moments later he lifts his head minutely, face draining of colour, and faints away from where he’s sat anyway, forming a crumpled Sirius shaped heap on the floor. ‘Shit okay, Pete get Moony out the shower will you?’ Peter scurries away and returns a few moments later with Remus, dripping wet and pulling on his shirt, his eyes frantic. ‘Jesus, I leave for literally five minutes and he’s fainted?? What happened?’ He exclaims, kneeling down and rolling Sirius onto his side. ‘Wormtail will you run for Madam Pomfrey?’. Peter turns and walks out the door obediently, muttering under his breath about it always being him sent to fetch people. ‘What do you thinks wrong with him Re?’ James asks tentatively as the door swings shut behind Peter. ‘Oh he’s probably just dehydrated or something, he’s been sick all night’, Remus answers combing his fingers through Sirius’s hair; ‘Pads, can you wake up for me?’ ‘Why does no one tell me anything?! James says outraged, I wouldn’t have been loud this morning if I’d known, ‘He was only out of bed because he was lending me his quidditch goggles.’ Remus’ exasperated reply is cut off my Madam Pomfrey entering the room, bustling over to where Sirius is lying on the floor. James, sensing he was about to be kicked out anyway considering Pete’s noticeable absence from the room, grabs his broom and leaves the dorm in one smooth motion, muttering a quick ‘see you later to Remus as he stumbles out of the door. 

‘How long has he been out cold for?’ Madam Pomfrey asks Remus, pulling out her wand and performing a diagnostic spell quickly. ‘Maybe 2 minutes?’ Remus guesses, ‘I’m not entirely sure.’ ‘Well he’s got a nasty bout of Wizards flu but apart from that there’s not much that matter with him, a few nights in the hospital wing and..’ She was cut off by Remus furiously shaking his head, ‘He can’t go there he hates it, he’ll be miserable’, he paused blushing. ‘What I mean is, he’s not used to being looked after when he’s ill, he won’t tell me what used to happen at home but it can’t of been good. Can’t he stay here? It’s the weekend so it’s not like we’d be missing any lessons, and I’m more than happy to keep an eye on him.’ Madam Pomfrey looked unsure as she surveyed the boy on the floor in front of her. Her medical judgement was telling her Sirius should be under her supervision at least for 24 hours, but she also knew of Sirius’ tricky home situation and was unwilling to make a patient miserable, no matter what their predicament. Her thoughts were broken in that moment however by Sirius blinking his eyes open below them, taking in his surroundings, dazed and confused. ‘Good morning Mr Black, welcome back’, Madame Pomfrey said chirpily as Remus reached for his boyfriend's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, ‘how are you feeling?’ ‘Lousy’, he responded, closing his eyes once more and gently squeezing Remus’ hand in return, ‘what happened?’ ‘You passed out, hence the floor. The real object now, and the reason we’re both kneeling over you, is to get you back to bed,’ Madam Pomfrey said softly, pulling out her wand and flicking it once, ‘levitating charm should do the trick.’ Before he knew it, Sirius was floating back up onto the bed weightlessly, closing his eyes as his head made contact with the soft downs of the pillow underneath him. Madam Pomfrey stood up, addressing Remus, ‘I’m going to let you look after him here, considering the context, but if he gets any worse or you need anything at all, I want you to come and get me. There’s nothing I can give him for Wizard’s flu so I want you to keep him hydrated and comfortable, maybe read to him if he wakes, but the most important thing is to let him get some sleep. Try to keep his temperature down if you can, but it should break on its own in a few hours. I’ll pop back in tomorrow morning to check on him and I’ll get a house-elf to bring up some food a bit later. I take it he’s been vomiting?’ Remus nodded in response. ’Something plain then, do come and get me if anything changes, okay?’ Remus thanked her and watched her bustle out of the dorm room, before turning back to Sirius. He pulled the stiff oak chair away from the side of the bed and charmed it into a plush armchair, before curling up into it for a morning of reading and watching his boyfriend sleep. 

They stayed put for a few hours, Remus reading next to Sirius’ sleeping form, before Remus caved to Sirius’ sleepy invitations to join him in the bed at around midday. He’d just eaten for the first time since he was sick, and was feeling worse, the pounding in his head having increased, his throat raw and the familiar feeling of nausea was returning. Remus didn’t need much convincing, clambering under the blankets and into Sirius' arms, kissing his cheek gently as his boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut. ‘I love you so much’, he whispered into his hair, tracing a hand gently down his shoulders. ‘Love you more’, he responds, smiling sleepily. It isn’t long before they both drifted off, lulled into sleep by the soft crackling of the fire.

Remus wakes at 4 pm to Sirius watching him sleep. They’re lying with their bodies apart a little, foreheads close, breath tickling each other’s faces, blankets pooled around their thighs. The dormitory is still, rain is pattering softly against the large windows, fire still flickering in the hearth. Someone has pulled the curtains halfway and lit some candles, which are flickering on the bedside tables, creating shadows across the walls. The room is comfortably dim. Sirius is lying on his side, hair falling gently over his face, a hand draped lazily over Remus’ thigh, his thumb grazing gently over the blanket. His pale skin, sharp cheekbones and raven hair makes him look like he belongs in a Renaissance painting. He feels like death warmed up but in a safe, comfortable way, the first time he’s ever felt that in combination. He wonders if this is what it feels like to be properly loved and taken care of. ‘Hello’, Remus whispers into the silence, breaking Sirius’ train of thought. ‘Hi’ he responds, lips curving into a smile as Remus reaches out a hand to stroke his cheek. ‘Your fevers gone, that’s good’, he murmurs, letting his hand rest in Sirius’ hair, gently stroking his messy curls. They lie for a while in comfortable silence, soaking each other in, before Remus breaks it tentatively: ‘Siri, can I ask you a question?’ Sirius eyes flicker open as he hums, ‘of course, shoot’. Remus hesitates for a second before ploughing on through his uncertainty; ‘what used to happen at home when you were ill?’ Sirius sighs and runs a hand over his face, thinking for a moment. ‘Oh you know, pretty normal stuff. There was always Pepper up Potion in the bathroom we could help ourselves to, and Mum would let us go to bed straight after dinner if she could tell we were sick. That was probably as far as it went affection wise. Reg and I would normally just put on another jumper and carry on.’ He stops, reading the outraged expression on his boyfriend’s face. ‘What you’ve got to understand Re, is that my family isn’t like most people’s, they’re all absolutely crazy. The most important rule is not showing weakness. It all about self-preservation. Keep the bloodline ‘pure’, put on a hard exterior, conform, conform, conform. My delightful mother isn’t big on affection. I can’t remember the last time she hugged me, it was probably when I was too little to remember it. If something happens to you, or you get hurt, or you’re not feeling well, you suck it up. You show up at family meals and the governess’ classroom and the etiquette lessons and you don’t complain. Simple as. You get used to it and you learn to do a lot for yourself really fucking quickly, because on one else is going to help you.’ Tears are leaking down Sirius’ face now but he continues. ‘Before I met you and James and Peter, I thought it was normal to lock yourself away from people, to not show affection, to make friends only for the connections they can win you and for how helpful they’ll be in getting you where you want to go. I thought it was normal to sleep with a pillow over your head every night to block out the sounds of your parents screaming at each other because they never really liked each other and only married because they thought they didn’t have a choice. I thought it was normal to see your house-elf more than your own mother. I may be from ‘the most noble and ancient house of Black’ but I refuse to let those people and what they represent govern how I live my life, and I think I’ve known that since I was eleven years old and James Potter told me we were going to be best friends the first time I met him.’ Sirius breaks off, unable to continue, proper tears streaming down his face now and into the pillow. He flips himself over, hiding his face from Remus who lies still for a moment, unsure how to handle the situation he was stupid enough to initiate. After a beat, he rests a hand on Sirius’ shoulder and turns him gently to face him once more, wiping his tears away with his thumb and kissing his forehead. ‘You are remarkable Sirius’ he whispers, his voice choking, ‘you’ve been through so much, but you’re the kindest person I’ve ever known’. And now they’re both crying, huddled together, Sirius curling into Remus like a child, his boyfriend rubbing his back. After a while, Remus adds, ‘now I understand why you were so reluctant to let me look after you, it had never happened before.’ Sirius doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to. They lie close to each other, Sirius eventually dropping off his sleep as the rain picks up again, hammering against the window. 

7 pm  
The dormitory is dark now, Sirius can just make out stars glimmering through the chink in the curtains nearest him. He feels headachy and achy and his throat is hurting but he’s considerably better than he was this morning. Remus is sat next to him reading and drinking hot chocolate, while simultaneously subtly making sure Sirius is eating (albeit gingerly) the toast in front of him and drinking his peppermint tea. It’s just them in the room, James is off somewhere in the castle, probably in a quiet corner or empty classroom with Lily, and Peter is in the library, franticly trying to write an essay for McGonagall that’s due first thing and that he’s had a week to do. Normally he would have copied James, who would have copied Sirius, who would have copied Remus, but the elaborate circle system has been broken so Peter has to actually work for himself. He’s pissed about it. One by one, the marauders will drip one by one back into the common room, and the lights will go off. Sirius and Remus will cram themselves into one single bed and curl up together, content because they have each other.


End file.
